The Unimaginable
by CandyMadness
Summary: Weiss x Yang


Weiss never liked the quiet or loneliness before, she found it disturbing but now she felt bliss with it as she walks down to the stroe, voices quietly whisper around her the words; cheater, have pity,guilty as you can tell but she didn't care, she grabbed what she needed from the shop and started heading to home.

"Oh Willis...you would like it up town...it's quiet up town" she whispers as the shadows of people around her whisper 'have pity.'

As she opened the front door she noticed a head of yellow being cradled by a younger figure, the blonds sister, Ruby. she sighs as she walks to the kitchen and started putting things away, she remembers why her wife is like that, why herself is now like this.

"Willis!" Weiss yelled as she ran past the dark haired doctor to her son, he led on a uncomfortable hospital bed, his hip bleeding out from a bullet wound

"Mom..." Willis whispers looking up at the woman he so much resembled except for his such fading purple orbs. "I did exactly as you said ma..." he mutters reaching his arm towards his mother.

"Shush I know...shush...just stay awake..." Weiss holds his hand with tears in her eyes, she whimpers slightly when she heard a door click, she hears a gasp

"WILLIS!" Her blond haired wife yells running to her sons bedside with tears in her eyes, Weiss stands out of the way as Yang cradles her son in his arm "Weiss who did this? DID YOU KNOW?!" She yells out turning from her son

"Ma..." Willis mutters as he looks at his mother, tears rolling down his cheeks as his vision blurred.

"Willis, stay strong you'll be fine I promise just stay alive" Yang cries and looks back at her son putting a hand on her sons cheek as they look at each other and start repeating a familiar tune after each other

"and I burn.."

"Bur-" Willis closed his eyes peacefully as a tear falls down his cheeks Weiss covers her mouth and turns away as shakes slightly as tears flush down her pale cheeks.

"Willis?" Yang opened her eyes and looked at her lifeless son "WILLIS?!" She yells as she looks at Weiss then back at Willis, she let out a pain drivien scream as she hugs her son closely as she sobs loudly. Weiss looked at her for a second reaching out a arm to embrace the golden haired woman before looking away and jerking away her arm, guilt plagued her mind as she cried silently.

Weiss gulped as she placed the bag in the cupboard, she knows why her son died, why her son was in a duel and it was all her fault, she walked upstairs as sat in her office and notices the familiar phamfelt she had written on the table. The Belladona Phamphlet.

She heard a knock on the door, she hadn't notice she hadn't taken a break in over the spam of 5 days with hardly any sleep. Weiss yawns standing up from her office and heading to the front door, she missed her wife, Yang, she missed the woman whom she had married.

"Hello?" Weiss answered opening the front door to a black haired yellow cat eyed girl with a few bruises on her arms, face and legs

"Schnee...I know you are a ma'm of honour, I'm so sorry to bother you at home but I have no where else to go and I came here all alone..." She explained "My husbands doing me wrong, beating me and mistreating me I don't have the means to go on" The black haired girl cries.

"Oh no" Weiss seemed shocked, she grabs 30 dollars and walks the girl to her house, she learns the girls name was Blake Belladonna.

"I should head back now mi'lady." Weiss says as they stood ouside Blakes home, Blake blushed red grabbing Weiss' arm and leading the white haired girl to her home to her bead, she led on the bed and let her legs spread. Weiss blushes "I must go" Weiss protested.

"Oh no please ma'm stay" Blake begs, Weiss blushes crimsion as she walks towards the girl infront of her while her mind was yelling at her to run and say no to this, in a matter of minutes both of them were undressed and on a slik sheeted bed, Weiss blushed looking at the girl below her but smiles slightly.

"Are you ready?" She asks as Blake shifted under her, the girl underneath her nods and she inserts a finger into girls woman hood. Blake moans out loudly, she then exerts the finger briefly before inserting it again.

They continue this motion for a while, sometimes Weiss would add another finger and soon Blake came, they both panted as the look into eachothers eyes. How Weiss wished she could say that this was the last time she visited Blake.

One day Weiss got a letter from a man named Adam Taurus which read 'Dear ma'am I hope this finds you in good health and with prosirous health, you see i'm writing to you because that was my wife you fucked, and hey you can keep seeing my whore wife aslong as you pay up'

Weiss was outraged and raced to Blake demanding answers, but Blake seemed heartbroken begging for Weiss to just pay him and stay with her, Blake was helpless.

Weiss sighed as she remembers she had to publish her affairs due to rumours and now her wife as heartbroken, Yang burnt all the letters they wrote to each other.

Weiss and Yang were walking in town together, Weiss trying to start a conversation while Yang never building it up, people whipered that she was trying to do the unimaginable.

Weiss and Yang stood in a garden which was lit with moonlight, Weiss sighs looking at the pure white stars and broken moon, when she feels someone slip something into her hand, when she looked down she noticed it was another hand and looks up at the blonde who hadn't dared speak at all in a year with tears in her eyes

"It's quiet uptown..." Yang whispers holding her wives other hand with her own, Weiss didn't know how to feel, this was forgiveness, could you ever imagine someone like her being forgiven for what she did? Her eyes slowly welled up with tears as she looks away and lets out a loud agonized sob, Yang makes Weiss look at her and slowly hugs her wife.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Weiss cried into the blondes shoulder. Yang started crying as they both embraced the long needed wramth of the other, Yang decided to put herself back in the narrative.

Weiss and Yang walked through the town to the park together with small smiles as they talked, people whispered 'Have pity they are going through the unimaginable' as Weiss connects her lips with Yangs while stood under a tree in the centre of the park.

(LOLOL THIS IS BASED OF THREE HAMILTON SONGS)


End file.
